


Happy Birthday

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [6]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 6</p><p>It's Maura's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

"Ok my turn, open mine."

 

Maura opens the gift.

 

"Do you like it. I can change it, I have the receipt."

"It's beautiful, I love it."

 

Maura hugs Jane. Then they pull away.

 

"What's with the smiles." asks Jane

 

Tommy opens his mouth to speak. Frankie nuges him.

 

"How long have you known."

"What?" replies Maura

"How long has this been going on." asks Frankie

"2 weeks"

"From the beginning" replies Frankie

"You've known for 2 weeks, how."

"Well, Frankie told me." Tommy replies

"What, I didn't know it was a secret."

"Noone told me, I just knew." replies Angela

"How?" replies Jane

"Because I'm your mother"

"Oh thank God, now I can do this."

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura on the lips.

 

"How did you know, Frankie?" asks Maura

"Sorry?" replies Frankie

"You never told us how you found out."

"Do you really want to know."

"Sure" replies Jane

"I heard some..."

"Please don't finish that sentence." Jane cuts him off

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided what the present actually was. You can make up you're own mind about that I guess.


End file.
